1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-frequency signal lines, more particularly to a high-frequency signal line including a signal line provided on a flexible element assembly, and an electronic device including the high-frequency signal line.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional high-frequency signal line, a flexible board disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-123740 is known. FIG. 17 illustrates the flexible board 600 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-123740, as viewed in a plan view in the direction of lamination.
The flexible board 600 includes a signal line 602 and a ground layer 604. The signal line 602 is a linear conductor. The ground layer 604 is laminated on a dielectric layer provided above the signal line 602 in the direction of lamination. Moreover, although not shown, another ground layer is provided below the signal line 602 in the direction of lamination. In addition, the flexible board 600 has a plurality of openings 606 provided in the ground layer 604. The openings 606 are in the form of rectangles aligned above the signal line 602 in the direction in which the signal line 602 extends. By providing the openings 606 in such a manner, the flexible board 600 can be formed thinner.
However, in the flexible board 600 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-123740, the signal line 602 is positioned between the ground layer 604 and the unillustrated ground layer. The ground layer 604 and the unillustrated ground layer are made of copper foil, which is resistant to deformation, and therefore, the high-frequency signal line is inhibited from being bent.